At the University of Louisville, the instrument, personnel, and software resources for high-density microarray based gene expression and single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) genotyping analyses are in place through an investment of the UofL James Graham Brown Cancer Center (JGBCC). Such global profiles can be obtained for tens of thousands of genes or SNP loci from cell populations or tissue material within one time saving and standardized experiment. Comparative analysis of global gene expression patterns on biological or pathologic material will provide crucial information on gene products and/or mutations which are involved in a cellular and/or disease process. The objective of the Microarray Core is to offer this highly advanced technology as well as sufficient opportunities for training and research applications for investigators. The Specific Aims of the Microarray Facility are to offer the following services to JGBCC investigators: 1. To provide high-quality services for microarray-based gene expression and genotyping analysis; 2. To continuously incorporate the newest array products and analysis tools into the menu of services provided; 3. To educate and train users in applications, strengths, and limitations of microarray technology; 4. To assist users in experimental design, sample processing, and data analysis; 5. To provide logistic support for project development, grant applications, and manuscript preparations applying microarray technology. The Core presented here shall ensure that JGBCC investigators, especially clinical faculty and research groups, will be able to efficiently adopt this novel state-of-the-art technology for their research, clinical, and investigative goals using in vitro, clinical specimen, or animal model materials (using their approval protocols). It will be crucial for these investigators to have affordable access and expert support to the most advanced and sophisticated molecular technologies as part of the institutional resources provided to them.